


Honesty

by Miciia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Bottom Shiro, Buttsex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Edging, I'll update the tags as I go, Incubus!Shiro, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment play, Scent Kink, Scratching, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top Lance, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: Lance shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He was feeling restless for some reason. He turned over, he needed to sleep. It was already past midnight and he was tired. But he couldn't fall asleep. He had been trying to sleep for the past thirty minutes without luck. For some unknown reason Lance couldn't fall asleep. He laid on his back and sighed deeply. He gave up on sleeping for now. He sat up and looked around the room lit by his alarm clock. He felt like he was watched. He shook his head, the lack of sleep was wearing him down. He stood up beside his bed and decided to serve himself a hot cocoa. Lance could really use the help of milk to fall asleep. He usually had no troubles falling asleep, he was a heavy sleeper. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired and the next day he needed to be fully functional for his midterms that would begin just that day. He sighed again. He was starting to feel horny now.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some pwp but I swear a plot is coming next chapter!

Lance shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He was feeling restless for some reason. He turned over, he needed to sleep. It was already past midnight and he was tired. But he couldn't fall asleep. He had been trying to sleep for the past thirty minutes without luck. For some unknown reason Lance couldn't fall asleep. He laid on his back and sighed deeply. He gave up on sleeping for now. He sat up and looked around the room lit by his alarm clock. He felt like he was watched. He shook his head, the lack of sleep was wearing him down. He stood up beside his bed and decided to serve himself a hot cocoa. Lance could really use the help of milk to fall asleep. He usually had no troubles falling asleep, he was a heavy sleeper. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired and the next day he needed to be fully functional for his midterms that would begin just that day. He sighed again.

He was starting to feel horny now. He decided he was going to masturbate and use it to fall asleep. He sat on his bed and opened the tumblr app. He went into his favorite tag, yaoi, he knew exactly what he needed to get himself hard in a minute. He looked at all the drawings, searching for the one that would make him hard. After a minute of browsing he finally found the perfect one, a manly couple. He went to read the yaoi the image was from. He skipped the story and went directly to search for the sex while lazily stroking himself. His cock was growing bigger by the time he found the hot and steamy fuck the yaoi had to offer. Lance was fully hard by the time the sex scene ended. He read the thing again and now he was ready to masturbate. He had the impression someone was watching him again. He glanced up and screamed. He might have woken his neighbors up. But Lance couldn't help it, there was someone sitting on the bed in front of him. Or something judging by the small black bat like wings on his back and the tiny black horns coming out of his forehead. Lance was terrified. He didn't know what to do. An incubus was sitting in front of him. It was a rare encounter that could only happen once in a lifetime. Lance suddenly remembered to breath and he took in a shaky breath. The incubus looked down at Lance's crotch and at Lance's phone. The screen was in full display of the male couple coming together. The incubus glanced up at Lance and grinned.

“having a good time?” the incubus chuckled.

Lance's eyes shot open and he covered his phone with his hands. The incubus chuckled. His white tuft of hair on his forehead seemed to glow in the dim light.

“nothing to be ashamed of” the incubus purred.

Lance felt his cheeks heat up. He opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't know what to say or do. The incubus crept closer to Lance until they were inches apart. He could smell the incubus' hot breath against his lips and he felt ashamed he decided to not brush his teeth for the first time in forever. Lance almost squealed when the incubus closed the distance between them and kissed him. Lance almost melted into the kiss but he pushed the incubus away. He tried to at least, the incubus didn't move at all but he still stopped kissing Lance.

“what the fuck man? I’m not gay” Lance said.

“that's not what your phone says” the incubus purred.

Lance's red cheeks deepened.

“I'm straight okay” Lance stated.

“right” the incubus smirked.

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course the incubus didn't believe him. He was the only one who didn't believe him. Lance waited for the incubus' next move. He didn't have to wait for a long time as the muscular incubus turned into a sweet girl with long hair and the signature white lock.

“is it better?”

Lance almost shook his head.

“yes, way better.”

The incubus leaned towards Lance until they were kissing again. Lance melted into the kiss this time. It didn't feel as good as when he was kissing the male version of the incubus but he didn't have a choice. No one knew Lance was gay. No one had to know. No one would ever know. And certainly not this incubus.

“let's get to it” the incubus purred Lance's lips with the softest voice, it sent shivers down Lance's spine. “you know what I want, don't you”

Lance gulped. He did know that incubus needed to feed on sexual energy but he had no idea how he would even do that.

“what do you want?” Lance tried hesitantly.

“your cock deep inside me” the incubus smirked.

He palmed Lance's erection above Lance's pants and moaned at how big Lance was. Lance got slightly less aroused at the high pitched sound but he tried his best to stay focus. He needed to get this done quickly. The incubus took off Lance's pants and he stared at the proudly standing cock. He put a lock of stray hair behind his ear and took the head in his mouth. Lance sighed as the warmth spread over the tip of his cock.

“what's your name?” Lance asked.

He didn't like the idea of losing his virginity to a complete stranger.

“you can call me shiro” the incubus answered with his eyes closed.

Lance nodded. At least now when he'll say he's not a virgin it won't be a lie anymore. Though he had no idea how far they would go until Lance cum. He felt he wouldn't last long, not with the way Shiro was sucking on the tip of his dick. Shiro was using his left hand to keep the dick in place and his right hand to fondle Lance's balls. Lance closed his eyes, he couldn't bear the sight of a girl sucking him off. He imagined it was the guy from before, with his strong arms and muscular body sucking him off. His hips buckled at the thought. He was regretting his decision to ask for a girl body but he couldn't go back now. Shiro was taking him deeper and deeper everytime he went down on Lance. Until his nose was buried in Lance's curly hairs. Lance moaned, his dick was tilted slightly downwards, right into Shiro's throat. Shiro stayed like that for a few seconds, breathing through his nose slowly and swirling his tongue around Lance's shaft. He swallowed around Lance's cock and finally let go of Lance's dick in an obscene pop. A string of saliva was still connecting Shiro's mouth and Lance's dick.

“so, are you into any kinks?” Shiro asked with a smile.

Lance opened his eyes to look at the incubus, kinda hoping he would be back to be a man. But he was still in his girl form. Lance tried not to be disappointed.

“no” Lance lied. He didn't want him to find out about any of his weird kinks.

“too bad I don't like vanilla” Shiro grinned. “let's try edging”

Lance leaned his head back. He read somewhere that you shouldn't oppose an incubus. That and he always wanted to try edging. Shiro went back to work on Lance's wet cock. Lance closed his eyes and imagined the male version of Shiro doing things to him. The slurping sounds were resonating in Lance's small apartment. Shiro was bobbing his head up and down, making work of his abilities. He didn't seem to have a gag reflex at all. Lance's hips buckled a few times. Shiro was sucking him as if his life depended on it. Lance could feel the coil of orgasm build up. He grasped the sheets. Right when he was about to cum, Shiro let go of his dick with a loud pop.

“no” Lance whined.

Shiro smiled. “I want you to look at me when I suck you”

Lance looked down at Shiro laying between his legs. The simple sight of a woman between his legs was enough to bring his lust down.

“or maybe you don't like women” Shiro purred, stroking Lance lazily with his left hand.

Lance gulped. “I like women.” he lied.

“prove it.”

“how?”

“look me straight in the eye when I suck you”

“easy peasy” Lance said.

Shiro looked up at Lance through thick lashes while he started sucking him again. Lance focused his gaze on the bridge of Shiro's nose, the most androgynous part of Shiro's face. He tried not to be disgusted when he caught a glimpse of bright red lips opening and closing around Shiro's cock, tongue darting to lap at the thick vein. Lance couldn't bring himself to keep looking at Shiro. He was taking way longer to cum than before. Shiro let go of his dick eventually.

“I'm surprised you're still hard” Shiro murmured.

“why?”

Shiro crawled up to Lance until their face were at the same level.

“I can read into your mind” Shiro purred.

Lance's eyes shot impossibly open.

“you can what now?”

“it's a pretty common ability among incubi and succubi” Shiro said matter of factly.

Lance couldn't believe his ears.

“and from what I heard, you're head over heels for the male form I showed you” Shiro grinned.

Lance leaned back against the wall which was right behind him. He hid his face with his hands for a minute before he glanced through his fingers. He was a fool for thinking he could fool an incubus. Shiro was back to his other form with his short hair and shredded body. Lance's dick throbbed at the sight which made him blush.

“I can change every part of myself to suit your taste, so tell me, what do you want me to be?”

“if I’m real with you, you're real with me. I want to see what you really look like.”

Shiro frowned. “I can look like your celebrity crush and you want me to show you my real appearance? What kind of human are you”

Lance didn't answer. He waited for Shiro to show the real him. Which happened after a few seconds. Lance looked as Shiro's caucasian traits morphed into eastern asian ones. His hair and eyes darkened, his skin lightened. A pink scar appeared across Shiro's nose. Lance took a look at Shiro's outfit that was very revealing. The horns were back on his forehead, longer than before it seemed. The wings were definitely bigger than before. His abs were fully visible and his pectorals were bigger than most girl's boobs. His legs looked strong and his ass looked very round and pleasant at the touch. But the most striking of Shiro's feature was his left arm which was made of metal. Lance touched the metal arm. Was that why he didn't want to show his real appearance?

“do you want me to keep this appearance?” Shiro asked.

“yes.” Lance answered.

There was no way he was trading the guy for any other appearance. He looked gorgeous. Shiro rolled his eyes. Shiro took Lance's dick in his hand.

“can we go back to the task at hand?” 

“fuck yes”

Shiro leaned down until he was laying between Lance's legs again. He folded his wings against his back and blew on the dick before he kissed it. He lapped the length up and down before he took it in his mouth. He took him as much as possible without deepthroating him to get him as wet as before. It didn't take a long time before Lance felt he was going to cum soon. Shiro looked up at him through his thin lashes before he let go of Lance's dick. Lance groaned.

“do you like edging so far?” Shiro asked with a smile. 

“I thought you could read minds”

“I want to hear you say it” 

Lance pondered for a second. Edging was incredibly frustrating but at the same time he could appreciate Shiro's skills for way longer than he could have without it.

“it's fine I guess” Lance said simply.

“you really have a problem with honesty” Shiro chuckled.

Shiro licked Lance's tip. He only took the head in his mouth, his tongue twirling around the tip. He teased the slit where he could taste Lance's salty precome leaking. Lance bit his fist to stop himself from moaning. Each time Shiro was going back to sucking him it felt better. Lance was about to bite his fist hard enough to draw blood and he still let out a soft moan.

“let me hear you” Shiro said, looking up at Lance.

“I don't want to wake the neighbors up”

“don't worry about that” Shiro closed his eyes and licked Lance's tip. “there's a spell around your room, another incubi power”

“how much power do you have?”

“a lot”

He went back at licking Lance's tip eagerly. Lance threw his head back, a low moan escaping his lips. The coil of orgasm was building faster with each lick. Lance couldn't believe how good getting a blow job felt. Suddenly Shiro took all of Lance in his mouth. It wouldn't take much longer before lance was cuming. But Shiro decided it was too soon for Lance to come so Lance had to wait some few more seconds before Shiro was slurping and wetting lance's cock thoroughly. Drool was dripping on Lance's thigh. Lance was closing his eyes, he could see stars. The pleasure was almost too much to handle. Lance didn't like feeling frustrated but it very much worth it. Shiro stopped a few more times, edging Lance further each time. Lance tried to catch Shiro's head to keep him in place and direct him but his hand got swapped away. Shiro wanted to stay in total control of everything. Lance bit his lip when he realized that. He grasped at the sheets again. His hips buckled but they were kept in place by Shiro's strong hold on his thigh. Lance moaned loudly when Shiro deepthroated him after a long time teasing his head with the tip of his tongue. Shiro was going up and down slowly now, to Lance's doom. Lance glanced at Shiro through half lidded eyes, Shiro was looking up at him. Lance's dick twitched in Shiro's mouth. Shiro led go of lance's dick.

“like what you see?” Shiro purred.

Lance nodded hesitantly.

“then keep watching.”

Shiro went back on sucking Lance eagerly. Lance did his best to not close his eyes and focused on Shiro's lips wrapped around his dick. He could feel his orgasm build up even faster than before. Shiro didn't let him come yet again. Shiro kept sucking him for a few more minutes. Lance had no idea how much time passed since they started, ten minutes? Half an hour? A full hour? Lance didn't care, he was a moaning mess by then. He couldn't help the sounds escaping his mouth and his trembling legs. Lance was having the time of his life. Part of him wanted to never stop and the other part desperately wanted to cum.

“please” he eventually pleaded.

Shiro let go of his dick right before he would cum. Shiro leaned up until their faces were at the same level. Shiro's lips were almost touching Lance's. Shiro caressed Lance's shaft with his fingertip, the overly sensitive cock trembled madly. Lance moaned at the touch. Shiro took his dick in his hand and pumped hard and fast. He kissed Lance open mouthed, sloppy and with a bit too much tongue. Lance could feel his orgasm building again and this time he finally came, harder than he ever had before in his life, his whole body trembling and a moan stuck in his throat. Shiro stopped kissing him as Lance went back to earth after his orgasm. 

“thanks for the meal” Shiro purred.

Lance didn't hear him. He was still way too high. He had never been this high before. The edging was very well worth it. Lance tried to open his eyes but he couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't even move. He had no idea an incubus could make him feel this good. After a few minutes lance finally recovered. He looked around, there was no incubus. The only thing telling Lance this really happened was his cum splattered on his stomach.


	2. Sleepy

It had been a week since Lance's encounter with the incubus. He didn't tell anyone, not even his best friends Hunk and Katie. He wanted to tell them how much he enjoyed himself and how good an incubus could be and he wanted to boast to everyone about how he had been chosen by a beautiful incubus to have some fun. He wanted to but he couldn't. He didn't want to lie to his best friends and tell him he fucked a gorgeous woman with long silky black hair and a pretty ass and a gorgeous mouth. No if he were to talk about the whole incubus thing he wanted to be honest with Hunk and Katie and tell them a man gave him head and that he enjoyed every second of it. But that he just couldn't do. Not yet. So he was back to his normal self, helplessly flirting with girls and putting on a fake air in order to hide his true self, wishing he'd see Shiro again. Shiro, he couldn't stop thinking about him. About how beautiful the man was, about how good he made him feel, and that kiss. It wasn't his first kiss but it was the first one he enjoyed. He loved it. When he remembered the way the incubus' lips felt against his own, hot and slick, he couldn't help but touch his own mouth. If Hunk or Katie noticed, they didn't comment on it. They were together in the Garrison college, where Lance was learning how to pilot fighter aircraft and Hunk was in the engineer section with Katie. His best friends were both top of the class smart and it seemed they spent the whole day talking about computer tech to Lance's despair. Lance wasn't so bad himself, only the second in class after Keith. He hated Keith, but that was en entirely different topic. Since his encounter with Shiro, Keith didn't seem as annoying since Lance was practically certain the stupid mullet head had never slept with an incubus before.

Lance was laying on his bed, unable to sleep. He had trouble sleeping for the past week, wondering if the incubus would come back one day. He couldn't stop remembering the way Shiro's lips wrapped around his cock, the way his throat felt, the warmth of his mouth. For the hundredth time this week Lance was hard. He sighed, he needed to forget about Shiro since he would probably never come back. Lance pulled off his pants enough to free his growing erection. He wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped with swift movements of his wrist. He liked to edge himself a little bit, remembering how Shiro would do it. He closed his eyes and imagined Shiro was the one giving him a hand job. He licked his lips, he wanted to kiss Shiro once more. To see Shiro once more. To be touched by Shiro once more. Just once more. He came in his hand quickly, he didn't need to take his time when he was alone. He wiped off the white liquid on his hand, the endorphins were already working their magic and a few seconds later Lance was sleeping.

What Lance didn't know was that Shiro was watching him that night. He watched in delight as Lance touched himself and came while whispering Shiro's name. Shiro liked to watch over Lance as he prepared himself to sleep. He liked to read Lance's mind when the guy was remembering what Shiro did to him. He liked smelling Lance's lust, he could smell it from miles away. It smelled so good, like the sun warming the skin in a cool summer afternoon. It tasted just as good, and Shiro wanted to taste him forever. Shiro's spirit left Lance's room and floated around the town, searching for his dinner. He usually ate from dreams that he could manipulate to feed from the lust. But really he just wanted to eat from Lance again. Shiro sighed, he had been starving himself for the past week thinking only about how good Lance tasted and how he couldn't find another source of food that was half as good. He floated back to Lance and he chased away a succubus who was about to eat from Lance's dreams. Lance was his source of food, not anyone else's and certainly not for a vagabond succubus. His dream territory was quite large and he was the only one feeding from this town, except for the rare succubi and incubi who were just traveling. Shiro looked at Lance's open window, biting his lips. He really wanted to give in and appear in front of the guy again, to taste him again. He really liked messing with the guy once and he wanted to do it again. Fuck the rules he created for himself, he already broke them by appearing in front of Lance more over in his real form. But he always ate from Lance's dreams and he just wanted to have a taste of the real deal. And it had been amazing. Shiro was drooling remembering how heavy Lance felt against his tongue. How thick he was, how the tip pressing at the back of his throat felt. He was hard just thinking about it.

“fuck it” Shiro thought and he gave in to his hunger. He went inside Lance's room and put on his real appearance. He didn't like looking like himself and he didn't know why he gave in to Lance's stupid idea but he did and now he preferred to appear in the same appearance as to not startle him. Shiro looked at Lance sleeping, his mouth open and snoring softly. Shiro hesitated at the sight and he went back into the dream realm. He would eat from Lance's dreams that night. He entered the fog of Lance's dreams and jumped at the sight. Lance was fucking Shiro in his dream. Shiro smirked, he looked as Lance was fucking Shiro against a wall of his room as if Shiro didn't weight anything. Shiro stayed in the outer corner of the dream, wetting his lips. He watched himself get transformed into a moaning mess without being touched. Shiro exited the dream and went back on the real world, next to Lance. He watched Lance's dick rising in his pants. He bit his lips. He really wanted to give in and taste Lance again. He watched as Lance was still sleeping, a hazy smile hovering on his lips.

“as long as he doesn't know it's me it'll be okay” Shiro thought.

He slipped Lance's cover away from his body. He shivered but didn't seem to wake up. Shiro smiled at the half hard cock laying on Lance's hip. Shiro laid on the bed next to Lance. He blew on Lance's dick, the dick twitched. Shiro took the base in his hand slowly, he didn't want to wake up Lance. He licked Lance's tip and took it in his mouth. The thick musky scent was making Shiro hazy with desire. He slapped the dick against his cheek, loving the weight of it. He took the dick between his thumb and forefinger, he couldn't touch his thumb and pointer finger around the dick. Shiro moaned lowly, he loved how big Lance was. The smell of lust spiked at Shiro wrapped his lips around Lance's dick. He sucked hard on it, until he could feel it grow a little bigger. Shiro moaned again, a little louder. He heard Lance shift on the bed and he snapped his head back to make sure Lance wasn't waking up. Lance was still sleeping soundly. Shiro sighed and went back to sucking and wetting Lance's dick thoroughly. He took a moment to lick three of his fingers until they were slick with spit and he prodded at his entrance with them. He effortlessly slipped them inside him, his spirit form was made for sex, of course he was already wet and open. But it had been a minute since he last done that in his spirit form so he wanted to make sure he was ready. And he was more than ready.

He reluctantly let go of Lance's dick to straddled his lap, facing him. He put Lance's cock against his hole and sat down on Lance. It entered him effortlessly to the hilt. Shiro sighed at the pleasure. It wasn't that pleasurable to do this in spirit form but Shiro wasn't one to refuse sexual pleasure. And Lance's dick felt really good. Shiro rolled his hips forward and bit his lip to repress a moan. The scent of Lance's lust was flowing around Shiro, making him dizzy. He would love to make love with Lance in his not spirit form, it was bound to feel amazing. Shiro rolled his hip again, sending wave of pleasure through him. He sighed. He couldn't wait. He put his legs under him to support his weight and he began riding Lance. His hips went up and down slowly at first, to make sure he wouldn't wake up Lance. Shiro put his hands on Lance's chest for leverage. He wasn't very muscular but you could see the hint of muscles, especially when his belly contracted involuntarily at the pleasure Shiro was producing. Lance's hips involuntarily jerked upwards, a moan stuck in his throat. Shiro gripped Lance's smooth skin when he hit his prostate with Lance's dick. He bit his lip and jerked his head back when he hit that spot again and again. He moaned loudly with one sharp thrust and he looked down at Lance who was looking back at him, wide eyed.

Lance was feeling strangely good while he was still in the haze of his dream. He was dreaming of fucking Shiro but his dream felt a little too vivid. He couldn't open his eyes yet, but he was feeling something warm and soft around his dick. At first he thought it was his hand but after checking, both of his hands were on either side of him. He cracked an eye open and looked around his room. The sun wasn't even up. His eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of luminosity and he could see a shadow on top of him, a shadow that looked strangely like Shiro. Lance's eyes shot wide open, his senses were tingling. Shiro was back and fucking himself on Lance's cock. Lance could hear all of the soft moans escaping Shiro's throat as he was going up and down Lance's cock. Lance wanted to make sure it was Shiro but he couldn't see his face at all. Until Shiro moaned loudly and looked down at Lance. Panic clear in his eyes, Shiro didn't say a word. Lance grinned at him.

“couldn't wait until I woke up?” he asked.

Shiro relaxed ever so slightly. Lance snapped his hips up.

“get ready to get fucked.” Lance whispered loud enough for Shiro to heard.

Shiro moaned at that. Lance snapped his hips up repeatedly. Shiro was riding him out as best he could but Lance's thrusts were restless. Shiro was moaning loudly, Lance was biting his lip to keep himself from coming. His hands settled on Shiro's hips and sunk into the tender skin. They would have left red streaks if Shiro's skin was real. Lance couldn't get his eyes away from Shiro's face: he was beautiful with his white strand of hair flowing everywhere and his eyes half closed and his mouth open. Lance smiled. He put one of his hand to Shiro's groin and was very surprised to see that his dick was completely flaccid. He frowned and looked down at Shiro's dick to see that it wasn't hard at all despite the way he looked. Lance's dick started to get less hard at the sight. Shiro's inside tightened.

“no no no” Shiro pleaded as he smelled the lust recede. “what's going on?” Shiro grunted.

“you're not hard?” Lance deadpanned.

“that's because I’m a spirit, I don't have blood.” Shiro explained slowly.

Lance looked uneasy.

“do you want me to have a boner?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded.

“what size?”

Lance blinked.

“I can make it any size you want”

Lance pondered for a moment.

“your real size” Lance said.

Shiro rolled his eyes. One second later, he was hard. Lance's lust came back stronger than before. Shiro sighed happily at the smell. Lance wrapped his hand around Shiro's cock to get a feel for it. It felt soft and warm inside his hand. It was on the small side but Lance didn't care he loved Shiro's dick anyway. Lance let go of Shiro's dick and settled his hands back on Shiro's hips. He used them to level himself and thrust upwards. He went slower this time, and Shiro could finally ride him. Lance was getting closer to the edge, his orgasm building in his stomach. He focused on making this last for as long as possible, he couldn't get enough of Shiro's moans which were getting louder with each trust.

“fuck” Shiro moaned. “fuck it feels so good”

He gulped down between moans. He could smell lance was close to cumming.

“kiss me” Shiro ordered.

Lance sat up quickly and kissed Shiro. The hot and steamy kiss they had was enough to push Lance across the edge. Orgasm washed through him making him tremble. Shiro rod Lance's orgasm while it filled him. Shiro drank all of Lance's lust, it would feed him for days on end. They were both panting hard when they broke the kiss.

“thanks for the meal” Shiro said through heavy breaths.

Lance put his head on Shiro's shoulder. He inhaled deeply but he was surprised to not smell anything coming from Shiro. Then again the man was a spirit. Lance had difficulties with that concept, Shiro felt too real.

“do you even exist?” Lance asked.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know because maybe he was so pent up he imagined the whole thing.

“yes” Shiro said when he recovered a normal breathing.

“will I ever meet the real you?” Lance asked hopeful.

“no”

Shiro pushed him away.

“will I ever see you again?”

“no”

Shiro disappeared into the night. Lance blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was gonna be some plot!


	3. deal

It had been a month since his second encounter with Shiro. Lance was sighing on his bed, he felt lonely. He was reading a book but he didn't feel like reading. He wanted to see Shiro again. Sure he felt happy when Shiro visited him a second time. But now he more depressed than anything. He shouldn't be sad, he met the same incubus twice. He still couldn't tell his friends and that was the worst part, not being able to talk about it. He didn't feel lustful at all for the past week, too busy being depressed. Even his favorite porn didn't cut it, he didn't feel like masturbating. He wanted to have sex with Shiro again. Not just that, he wanted to know more about Shiro than just his name. Lance sighed, he should better go to sleep.

Shiro was on edge. He was about to give in. He was going to give in. he had no choice. His main source of food was dry. Lance wasn't lustful at all, not even the slightest drop of lust was running in his mind. Even in his dreams, Lance wasn't giving to his lustful instincts. It was usually so easy to make him give into sex but for the past two weeks it had been impossible. Something was wrong with him and he needed to know what was going on. He was going to starve to death if he didn't. He could feed on other people but in the town there was no one who tasted half as good as Lance. He couldn't let go of the boy no matter what he told himself. He was a gourmet after all. He appeared in Lance's room, his large wings folded nicely against his back. Lance was sleeping. It took a huge amount of willpower not to attack him in his sleep again, Shiro knew it was pretty much useless. Shiro looked over Lance's sleeping face, he looked peaceful. Shiro bit his lip, he didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Shiro disappeared from the room. He entered Lance's dream and saw he was just walking through a crowd. Shiro made the crowd disappear and he was facing Lance, in his real form. Lance gasped loudly and woke up, panting. He was holding his head, he couldn't believe he saw Shiro in his dreams. He was miserable enough as it was. He brought his knees up against his chest, he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe he was this worked up over an incubus.

“are you okay?” Shiro asked from the corner of the room.

Lance's eyes shot wide open at the question and he looked towards Shiro.

“what... why are you here?”

“you don't have any lust, I'm starving”

“oh” Lance said before he looked back at his bed. Even seeing Shiro naked wasn't making him feel anything. Shiro walked up to the bed slowly.

“what's happening?” Shiro asked gently.

Lance sighed. “as if you care”

“you're right, I don't care.”

“why are you here then?” Lance glared at Shiro.

“because you are my main food source, I can't let you go lustless.”

Lance buried his face in his knees. “I'm pathetic. For a minute I thought you really cared about me.”

Shiro was at a loss.

“I'm sorry?”

“go find yourself some other food source”

“I can't”

“why's that”

“because you have a special taste, it's like I'm addicted.”

Lance snorted. “good to know.”

“Lance” Shiro pleaded.

Lance raised an eyebrow. “how do you know my name?”

“I can read minds” Shiro said quickly.

“I never think about my name though” Lance squinted.

“I'm an incubus.” Shiro said as if it would solve everything.

Lance raised the other eyebrow but didn't comment further.

“Lance” Shiro tried again. “I'll do anything to get your lust back.”

Lance perked up at that. “anything?”

“anything.”

Lance turned his face to face Shiro. “come visit me again”

Shiro blinked. “I can't”

“why?”

“it's against my principles”

“so why did you come visit me in the first place?”

Shiro fidgeted under Lance's burning glare.

“I wanted to know what your lust tasted like.”

“isn't that what you do in dreams?”

“the taste is different when you taste it directly, it's much more potent.”

“do I really taste that good ?”

“you taste so good I had to come back to taste it again.”

“so I'm just a nice buffet to you?”

Shiro looked to the side and nodded. Lance didn't expect to feel so down with this new information. It was a hard reality check.

“I'm sorry” Shiro said sheepishly.

“no, it's... it's kind of fine...”

Lance sighed.

“Shiro, please, come here again”

Shiro bit his bottom lip. He really wanted to but he knew he shouldn't. He knew he had to decline. 

“okay, I will come again. But in exchange you do not talk about this with anyone and you don't have a say when I show up.”

“does that mean you can be gone for a year before I see you again?”

“yes.”

“you have to show up at least every two weeks or I’ll lose my lust again.”

Shiro winced. “okay.” he wasn't okay with it but he had to make do. “I'll come back tomorrow to check on you.”

“shiro wait!” but Shiro had already disappeared.

The next day, Lance was browsing tumblr on his bed. He was anxiously waiting for Shiro. He had realized he was blackmailing him but he didn't care since he was considered as nothing but a nice meal. He couldn't believe he had the power to blackmail an incubus. Lance smiled. He would see Shiro again, have sex with Shiro again. The thoughts made his dick twitch. For the first time in two weeks, he seemed to remember he had a dick. A functioning one. Lance really wanted Shiro to be here as soon as possible. He thought about the possibilities: Shiro sucking him again, jerking him off, or even fucking Shiro. He would love to fuck Shiro. He thought about the way Shiro's insides felt, soft and warm. His dick was already at half mast. He palmed his erection through his boxers, biting his lip. He imagined Shiro panting, head buried in Lance's pillows while he pounded into his ass hard and fast. Lance groaned at the thought.

“having fun?” Shiro purred in his ear.

Lance gasped loudly. He turned around and saw Shiro floating over his bed with half lidded eyes.

“you smell wonderful” Shiro sighed.

He fell soflty on all fours on the bed. He leaned down closer to Lance until his nose hit Lance's throat. He took in a deep breath. “so good”

Lance blushed. Shiro lifted Lance's shirt to get a feel of the brown skin. He smiled against Lance's neck.

“you just had a spike of lust, are you that happy to see me?”

Lance smiled, he was so happy that Shiro kept his promise. His dick was now fully hard under his hand. Shiro nibbled Lance's jaw. His hands were feeling the dips of Lance's abs, lightly scratching the skin. Lance could hear Shiro taking deep breaths. He smiled.

“I'm curious what you would smell like after a good workout” Shiro said.

Lance was still palming himself idly through his boxers.

“after a shower, what's your favorite perfume”

Shiro lightly bit Lance's neck. Lance kneaded his dick, still in his boxers. He was making swift movements with his wrist. Shiro leaned up to kiss Lance. Their kiss was sloppy, wet and needy. Shiro's rhythm was quite fast, Lance couldn't keep up. He was moving his tongue as best he could but it didn't feel as good as before.

“slow down” he breathed out when they both gasped for air.

Shiro sucked on Lance's bottom lip, which got a low moan from Lance. They resumed to kissing, Shiro went slower this time. It felt one hundred percent more satisfying for Lance. His knees buckled and the pace of his wrist quickened. It didn't take more than a couple minute of kissing before lance was shaking when his orgasm washed over him without warning. Shiro smiled, he broke the kiss and took in a deep breath. Lance was still a bit dizzy from his orgasm. 

“that's still my favorite smell from you” Shiro sighed happily.

He gazed down at Lance who was getting down from his orgasm haze.

“thanks for the meal” Shiro said before he disappeared.

Lance was left alone. He needed to change his boxers now. He put a hand to his face. He couldn't believe he came this quickly. He swore he never came this quickly even when he did it alone. He was ashamed but at the same time he was weirdly satisfied even though Shiro didn't touch him. He couldn't wait until the next time Shiro would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sorry about the delay, I had other things to do! I'm sorry this chapter is so short


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was high up in heaven but down in the deepest corner of hell at the same time. He was in heaven because he got to meet Shiro and have fun with him but he was also in hell because he was blackmailing an incubus. There was no way to sugarcoat it, he was blackmailing an incubus. He was terrified. He was messing with an incubus who had enough power to kill him. That's what the internet said at least. Lance hadn't been focused on his classes since he met Shiro and he was scared he would fall behind. He always thought he would never allow himself to be anything but the first in all of his classes but there he was, falling behind because of an entity he wasn't sure even existed. Lance sighed deeply, he was still happy he got to meet Shiro. After all Shiro was the only one with who he could be honest. Maybe Shiro was his imagination. He shook his head, he refused to believe Shiro was fake.

“Lance!” the teacher suddenly screamed.

Lance got out of his reverie and looked away from the window at his teacher.

“yes ma'am!” Lance said, standing up.

His chair rattled and startled some of the other students who were looking at him.

“could you please pay attention to the class?” the teacher asked.

“yes I'm sorry” Lance said, sitting back down.

Lance glared at Keith, the only one better than him. Keith rolled his eyes and turned around to face the teacher. Lance did the same and he tried to focus on the class as best he could, not thinking about Shiro's revealing clothes.

During lunch break, Lance was walking through the corridors to meet his best friends in the cafeteria. He was humming a song he liked when he thought he saw Shiro. His hand flew to catch his arm but it turned out it was a fifth year, Takashi Shirogane. Lance blushed, he was only a second year and he caught his arm desperately. Lance's eyes roamed over Takashi's puzzled look, he didn't look like Shiro at all, the only thing they had in common was the eastern asian features. No scar across Takashi's nose, no metal arm, no white tuft of hair on his forehead but long black hair put together in a low bun.

“Lance was it?” Takashi asked eventually.

Lance suddenly remembered where and with who he was. He immediately let go of Takashi's arm.

“yes!” Lance almost screamed. “I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else”

Takashi smiled gently, it made Lance's heart melt. “don't worry, it's fine”

“I'll be going then, goodbye Takashi” Lance said before leaving.

He hadn't noticed Keith was standing next to Takashi. Nor did he notice Takashi's gaze lingering on him longer than it should have.

That night, Lance was working at his desk on an important project.

“what are you doing?” Shiro suddenly asked in his ear.

Lance shot upright, the warm breath sent shivers down his spine. Shiro looked over Lance's shoulder at his work. It was something that looked complicated. Shiro smiled and looked at Lance's profile lit by the desk lamp.

“I'm doing my homework” Lance explained, his voice shaking slightly.

He willed his body not to be so stressed out near the incubus but it didn't work out that well. Shiro leaned his head towards Lance to whisper in his ear.

“we can do things way more interesting than this” if his low tone wasn't enough to get Lance's dick interested, the way he bit Lance's ear did the trick.

“I have to finish this first” Lance groaned unhappily.

He really wanted to play with Shiro who kept nibbling Lance's earlobe and the sounds he made made Lance almost give in.

“I've been naughty” he breathed out.

Lance was this close to giving in. but he remembered he needed to be within the five best in his classes to keep his scholarship.

“I need to finish this paper tonight, it won't be long.”

“How long?”

“half an hour at most”

Shiro shrugged and went to lay on his back on the bed.

“I give you 15 minutes” Shiro smiled and closed his eyes.

Lance went back to work as fast as he could. He just needed to finish writing properly his draft paper. He wrote as fast as he could but he needed to focus because his writing was the worst thing in the world. Even him had troubles reading it sometimes. But if he knew Shiro was going to meet him, he wouldn't have procrastinated like that. He heard Shiro shift on the bed but he didn't risk turning his head and forgetting about his paper.

Shiro on the other was intently staring at Lance, smelling the lust lingering in the air. He couldn't look anywhere else, he wanted Lance inside him as soon as possible. So when he looked over at the clock and it showed that at last 15 minutes had gone by, he stood up and approached Lance's desk.

“are you finished?” Shiro asked.

Lance didn't even look up from his paper.

“in 5 minutes”

Shiro rolled his eyes. He crawled under the desk and settled between Lance's legs.

“what are you doing?” Lance asked without stopping writing.

“nothing” Shiro said while caressing Lance's penis over his pants.

Lance gulped. Shiro was laying his arms on Lance's legs. Shiro slipped a hand under Lance's shirt to get a feel of his tummy. His fingers lingered on the happy trail. Shiro's head got closer to Lance's crotch, he was caressing the dick with his fingertips. Shiro was bored. Lance's mind was straight on focusing on his paper, it wasn't even the slightest bit entertaining. There was little to no lust in the air, and Shiro needed to change that. He kissed Lance's dick who suppressed the lust. Shiro couldn't take it anymore. He slipped the pants low enough to take out the semi limp dick. Shiro contemplated the soft cock with hungry eyes. 

“what are you doing?” Lance asked a second time, he sounded annoyed.

“I told you, I'm doing nothing.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

If he couldn't even have a bit of fun while he was here then what was the point. He kissed the tip of the dick.

“so this is nothing?” Lance asked.

He didn't have any spike of lust at all. Shiro pouted.

“oh you're sulking”

Shiro glared at Lance who was watching him fondly.

“shut up and write.”

How Lance had been able to control his lust was a mistery. Maybe he was just too focused on his work. But Shiro wanted this focus on him, and what he wanted he would obtain. Somewhere at the back of Lance's thoughts, there was this nagging voice telling him to ask Shiro to suck him. So that's what Shiro did, he licked the length down to the base. Lance shuddered and the spike of lust was quickly controlled. Shiro didn't give up and kissed the thick vein on the underside of the cock. The nagging voice at the back of Lance's head got louder and the smell of lust was more distinct. After a few more licks, the cock was fully hard. Shiro looked proudly at the dick. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. Lance groaned but the amount of lust in the room didn't move. Shiro pouted yet again. He wanted to have his dinner. He wanted to have sex, even if he felt almost nothing his demon form. And he wanted Lance... 's dick inside him.

Lance on the other hand was fighting against himself to keep focusing on his paper and not on Shiro's tongue on his dick. He was very close to finishing writing and he could feel his resolve falter with each bob of Shiro's head. Shiro knew exactly what to do to make go crazy. But Lance wouldn't give in until his paper was finished. Which meant only a few minutes left. He was even slower at writing because of the attention given to his cock. His instincts were telling him to grab Shiro's head and fuck his mouth. Shiro moaned loudly at that, the vibrations felt amazing. _Not gonna happen_ he reminded Shiro who groaned.

The flow of lust was slowly going up in the room. It mixed with the smell of sweat, and it was enough to make Shiro dizzy from arousal. He was regretting not being able to jerk off at the moment. He glanced up at Lance who was frowning. The incubus let go of the dick with a loud pop to attract Lance's attention but it didn't work. Shiro tried again, even louder. But it didn't work. He grunted and went back to sucking with all of his might.

Lance had finally finished. He sighed deeply, threw his head back and let himself be completely ravished by Shiro sucking him. He looked down, Shiro had his eyes closed. Lance slipped his hands behind the incubus' head. Shiro leaned into the touch and he looked up at Lance through his eyelashes. He smiled around the dick. Lance's heart beat faster. Shiro closed his eyes again, and did his best to take all of Lance in his mouth. Lance's hands tightened around Shiro's neck and he guided him into a quicker rhythm. Shiro moaned at that. Lance grunted, Shiro's tongue was working wonders.

“I'm gonna cum” Lance groaned.

Shiro didn't pull away, quite the contrary. He let Lance guide his head completely, until Lance was very much fucking his mouth. Lance looked down at Shiro's delighted face. Lance came down Shiro's throat. Lance leaned his head back and he let the orgasm haze fill him. Shiro stood up to kiss Lance, wet and sloppy. Lance could taste a salty liquid pushed into his mouth. Lance's eyes shot wide open. He pushed Shiro away and spat out his own sperm on the floor. He frowned at a smiling Shiro.

“you decided to be a little shit today, didn't you” Lance said.

Shiro smirked. “yes, will you punish me?”

A switch turned on inside Lance. Shiro smirked even more.

“come on, I deserved it” Shiro purred.

Lance's face heat up. Shiro did deserve a punishment. Lance wet his lips.

“what kind of punishment do you want?”

“spank me”

Lance cocked an eyebrow at Shiro.

“if you wanted me to spank you you could have just asked”

“well it's always funnier when it's a punishment.”

Shiro laid on all fours on the bed at that, his ass sticking up. He was naked now. Lance bit his lip, he wanted to eat that ass. Shiro moaned at the thought. Lance couldn't get used to Shiro reading his mind. Lance got up and walked over to Shiro's side. He caressed the ass with his dominant hand. He suddenly slapped the butt, on the lower portion. Shiro yelped in surprise. Lance went back to caressing the round butt gently. Lance suddenly remembered a very important aspect of punishment play.

“how many spanks should you get?” Lance asked mostly to himself. “is five a good number?”

“yes” Shiro moaned.

Lance slapped the other cheek. Shiro moaned lowly.

“that makes two. I want you to count them”

Shiro nodded. Lance took his time to caress the tender skin before he slammed him again. Shiro shuddered.

“three” he panted.

Lance spread the cheeks to get a look at Shiro's cute rim of muscles. He let go of the right cheek and slapped it.

“four”

Lance pressed his left thumb against Shiro's entrance. He slapped Shiro's ass with his right hand.

“five” Shiro moaned. “gosh you didn't hesitate”

“did I hurt you?” Lance asked looking at Shiro's face for any sign of discomfort but all he found was pleasure.

“no, it was perfect.” Lance kissed Shiro's back.

“the good boy deserves a reward”

Shiro hid his grin in the blanket, but Lance saw it.

“good boy? Do you like being called that?”

Shiro nodded against the mattress. Lance smiled widely, he was happy he found one of Shiro's turn on. Lance leaned over Shiro's body to kiss his nape. Shiro looked up at Lance and they kissed passionately, their tongue slipping to meet the other's. Lance slipped his thumb inside Shiro, he was surprisingly loose and wet. Shiro turned around on the bed to fully face Lance. He slipped his arms around Lance's shoulder to pull him in even closer, their chest touching.

“fuck me” Shiro said in between kisses.

Lance's dick was fully hard again. He pulled out his thumb and lined up his dick with Shiro's hole to enter him smoothly in one go. Shiro was tight and warm around him.

“are you okay?” Lance asked.

He didn't want to hurt Shiro and he didn't prepare him at all for his dick.

“yeah, incubus power. I'm always ready for a dick” Shiro panted. “you can move”

Lance started moving, slowly to let Shiro get used to it. Shiro's threw his head back, Lance took the opportunity to kiss the incubus' neck. Shiro's finger sank into Lance's back. Lance groaned at that. It felt nice. Shiro kept scratching Lance's back, his tiny fingernail making red streaks all across Lance's back. Lance's hips got faster, Shiro was moving in sync with Lance. Lance fought back his orgasm, he couldn't come now, not when it felt so good. Shiro bit down on Lance's neck and sucked, moaning against Lance's skin. Lance almost cum, he loved how pleasurable the pain was. Shiro let go of Lance's neck to kiss him again.

“come for me” he breathed out against Lance's lips.

Lance came harder than he ever did in his life. The orgasm made him dizzy, he could see stars even with his eyes closed. He couldn't register a thing that was happening for a few minutes. His arms gave up under him and he fell on Shiro who huffed.

“thanks for the meal” Lance heard Shiro say but he sounded distant.

Lance rolled on his right side and wrapped his left arm around Shiro's waist.

“that was amazing” Lance whispered.

Shiro didn't answer. He was sitting up when Lance's grip around his waist tightened.

“stay with me” Lance pleaded with a pout.

Shiro pondered for a few seconds before he laid back down on the bed. He snuggled close to Lance until Lance fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reviews and kudos are what keeps me going! that and my thirst for lustful shiro

**Author's Note:**

> find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miciia
> 
> reviews are always appreciated :)
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
